codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Quest for Infinity
Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity is a Code Lyoko game released for the Wii based on Season 4 of the series. It was also released for the PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable. Monsters *Volcanoids *Insekts *Omegatank *Ice Spider *And many more! Features *Hard platforming *Bosses Characters *Odd *Ulrich *Yumi *Aelita *William *Jeremy *Sissi *Herb *Jim *Milly *Tamiya Sectors *The Volcano Sector *Mountain Replika *Ice Replika *Desert Replika *Forest Replika *Digital Sea Codes *Code: Chimera *Code: Lyoko Emulation Various websites offer an emulated version of the game and it is easier to emulate a PS2 copy rather than another console. If you go to (PS2 Emulator) it will give you a choice of what emulation program you would want to use. Once you have that installed ect. you will need to run a PS2 BIOS (due to legal reasons, you cannot download off the internet) on your PC and the easiest way to get one is to copy one from a PS2. (You can learn how to by clicking here and you may want to download uLaunchELF). Once you have your emulator setup with your BIOS Dump, now you can download and play the game for PC here. Pictures Cover code-lyoko-quest-ps2.jpg|The Ps2 cover. psp_petit.jpg|The PsP cover. Gameplay and cutscenes wii_conceptuel_203.jpg|Desert Sector in the making of the game. Images-2-.jpg|Code Chimera in the game. wii_conceptuel_204.jpg|Volcano Sector in the making of the game. wii_conceptuel_403.jpg|Mountain Sector in the making of the game. Images-11-.jpg|Actual gameplay shows Ulrich battling an ice boss. The Team Battle Evil William.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors facing X.A.N.A. William and monsters in a cutscene. Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5 1280.png|Odd about to shoot a Laser Arrow in a cutscene. Hopper lyoko orb.jpg|The Warriors meet Franz Hopper in a cutscene. Code-lyoko-quest-for-infinity-20080722040037665-1-.jpg|Actual gameplay showing Yumi balance in the Desert Sector. Petri.PNG|An intruction menu showing how to use Aelita's Petrification. D.png|Aelita using Petrification in actual gameplay. Secter6-1-.jpg|Actual gameplay of Odd in the Volcano Sector. Stealth Program.jpg|Yumi using stealth program in a cutscene. Tumblr milauzFnjP1s16rhso2 500.jpg|X.A.N.A. William seen in a cutscene. William 1.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William rides his Black Manta with several monsters standing below. Codelyokoquestforinfinity 0.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors in the Ice Sector in a cutscene. wii_conceptuel_200.jpg|Sector 5 in the making of the game. Using Time Control 2.png|Odd uses Time Control. About to Use Time Control.png|Time control in the The Volcano Replika. Using Time Control 1.png|Odd about to use time control. Character Models william_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|William's model yumi_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Yumi's model ulrich_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Ulrich's model odd_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Odd's model aelita_plongezverslinfini_mini.png|Aelita's model Monster Models Tarentule1 idle.png|A Tarantula. Kankrelat1 idle.png.jpg|A Kankrelat. Rorkal in quest for infinty.png|The Rorkal. Blok1 idle.png|A Blok. Frelion2 idle.png|A stronger version of Hornet. Volkanoide2 idle.png|A Volcanoid. Rampant2 idle.png|A stronger version of Creeper. Kankrelat2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kankrelat. Krabe2 idle.png|A stronger version of Krab. Tarentule2 idle.png|A stronger version of Tarantula. Om.jpg|Omegatank, a powerful version of Megatank. Manta1 idle.png|A Manta roaming the Digital Sea. Insekte3 idle.png|Insekt. Kongre2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kongre. Blok3 idle.png|A stronger version of Blok. Rekin2 idle.png|A stronger version of Shark. Kalamar2 idle.png|A stronger version of Kalamar. MB.jpg|Mountain Bug, boss in Mountain Replika. IL.jpg|Insekt Lord, boss in Forest Replika. IS.jpg|Ice Spider, boss in Ice Replika. DD.jpg|Desert Driller, boss in Desert Replika. MW.jpg|Magma Worm, the final boss in Volcano Sector. es:Código Lyoko: Quest for Infinity pl:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity fi:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Stubs Category:Needs info Category:Game Category:Season 4